


I'm Sorry

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Stiles Stilinski, Forgive Me, Gen, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry, I got the idea for this, I'm Sorry, No Fluff, None - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, Stiles, at all, at like 5 am, i made myself cry while writing this, it's super short, just feels, literally just a thousand words of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Things turn out a little differently for Stiles in 4x07.





	I'm Sorry

Stiles can feel his heart pounding against his chest, his head spinning as he squeezes his eyes shut, the barrel of the gun cool against his forehead. He braces himself as "The Chemist" reaches two, the gun shaking as the man seems to hesitate. But Stiles doesn't build up false hope that he'll have a change of heart and just let him walk. And so he waits, his stomach twisting with each second that passes. 

"Three."

But there's no shot. No pain. No death. There's just the sound of ragged breathing as "The Chemist" seems to try and talk himself into pulling the trigger.

Stiles slowly opens his eyes, the gun still pointed at his head. He swallows as he looks at the man in front of him. He wants to ask him if he can really shoot a teenager. If he can live with the guilt that will haunt him for the rest of his life. 

But The Chemist's hand shakes as he lowers the gun, now pointed at Stiles' chest. He shakes his head, as if able to read Stiles' thoughts and telling him, no, he can't live with that.

Just as Stiles is about to let out a breath of relief, someone calls out to them, telling The Chemist to drop his gun. And he must panic because he pulls the trigger. 

A numb sensation spreads through Stiles' chest and it takes him a second to realise he was the one that had been shot. There's another gunshot but Stiles isn't really focusing, his vision turning blurry as he loses his balance, legs buckling underneath him. 

Someone catches him just before he hits the floor, their arms hooking underneath his as they try to keep him standing. They tell him to keep his eyes open, to stay awake. _Don't close your eyes._ There's a pressure on his chest, someone trying to stop the bleeding as he fades in and out of consciousness.

"Scott..." He manages to say, the pain it causes nearly unbearable. But he has to tell someone where Scott, Kira and Malia are. He has to save his friends. "The... vault. In..." He swallows but it doesn't do any good. "Basement."

The man - who he now recognises as Scott's dad - nods but it's obvious he's not listening as he shouts for help, his hands still pressing down on the wound while trying to assure Stiles that he's going to be okay. 

But Stiles doesn't care. He just wants his _friends_ to be okay. 

"Go," he says to Raphael, his eyes half-closed and his voice more of a quiet rasp. "Help Scott."

And he listens, he does. Just not until someone comes rushing into the locker rooms, muttering a horrified "oh my god" before lifting Stiles into their arms and carrying him out of the room. 

The rest is mainly a blur; he can remember the sirens, the blurry mix of flashing lights and what he thinks was his dad screaming as he was carried out of the school. But that's it. After that, there was nothing. 

\-------------------

Scott can't believe it when he hears what happened; he doesn't want to. There's no way that Stiles got shot, and there is definitely no way that he didn't make it. Because... he had to have made it. He can't die.

But when he rushes into the hospital room, ignoring the shouts of nurses and doctors telling him he can't go in, he stops. And he just stares. Stares at the lifeless body of his best friend while his mom tries to pull him away, her voice shaking as she tells him he should go home, should rest. But how will that do any good? It won't bring Stiles back. It won't make the pain any easier. 

He already lost Allison, why does he have to lose Stiles too? How is that fair? How is any of this fair? And the answer is: It's not. 

Scott doesn't move, despite being told over and over again that they need to move Stiles' body. He doesn't move when he finally notices the Sheriff, sitting next to the bed and gripping Stiles' hand so tightly, as if holding on will stop this from being real, stop Stiles from being dead. 

When Scott does finally move, it's towards the bed. He looks down at Stiles' too-pale face as he slips his hand into his. He hates how cold his skin is, how... dead he feels. And even though Scott knows that Stiles isn't coming back, he can't let himself accept that he's actually gone. 

And that's when Scott just breaks. His whole boy trembles as tears rolls down his face and he has to look away, look at something other than his best friend's dead, lifeless body. He lets himself collapse onto the floor, his head on the bed next to Stiles' arm as he squeezes his hand tighter. 

"I'm sorry," Scott says to him, his face buried in the hospital sheets. He can feel his mom's hands on his shoulders, hear both her and the Sheriff crying just as hard as he is because none of them can handle this, they were never supposed to lose Stiles. He was supposed to be the one that survived. "This is all my fault. I dragged you into this life with me. I'm so sorry, Stiles."

His mom tries to tell him it's not his fault, but it's pointless. He knows that if it hadn't been for him, Stiles would still be alive and living a normal life. Instead, he's lying in a hospital, dead, while the people that love him so much have to figure out what the hell they're supposed to do without him. 

He lifts his head, looking at Stiles as he says once more, "I'm sorry, Stiles." 

And he knows he'll think it every day, it'll be his first thought when he wakes up in the morning and his last before he goes to sleep. He'll tell Stiles how sorry he is every day, wishing that he could just go back, that he could see Stiles alive one last time at least, see him smile and laugh and be able to take him in his arms and never let him go. But he can't. And he'll never get the chance to again. And for that, Scott will never stop being sorry.


End file.
